Me? A Malfoy
by volturigirl123456789
Summary: Its hermione's second year when she finds out she is a malfoy. AND that harry and Ron aren't who she thought they were. AND that Voldemort may not be the real evil. how will things change? A bit of OCCness REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Hermione's POV

"Finally" I sighed after an hour I had at last finished packing for my second year at Hogwarts. "Hermione" My mum called. Why is she up? Its 3 in the morning. Was I packing to loudly? I put on my leopard slippers and walked across the hall to her room. "Mum I am so so sorry to have woken you,Was I packing to loudly? Am I in trouble? Am I-" "Hermione, you're not in trouble dear" She cut me off mid rant. Normally I would be quite mad about being cut off but She seemed quite upset So I kept that comment to myself. "I have to tell you tell you something,well me and you're father do" She seemed very nervous. I patted her back comfortingly "come on mum it's alright,you can tell me anything" "Okay" She took a few deep breaths. "you're adopted and your parent's are coming to collect you tomorrow" My whole world just came crumbling down on me there. No words could describe how I was feeling,My heart had split in 2. So I did what any other person would do. Ran to my room and cried my eyes out. I got in to my bed and let the darkness take me.

I woke up the next morning in a generally good mood until I remembered last night. Bracing my self for the agony which was sure to come I was generally shocked to see that it hadn't. "maybe I can finally stop being miss perfect" I thought. After chucking on my tight fitting jeans and my hollister Cali t-shirt I walked calmly downstairs. "Hello Mr and Mrs Granger" Their heads instantly snapped up and I was met with cold eyes. "Just because we're not you're birth parent's doesn't mean you have to treat us like this" My eyes flared so I replied coldly "Like what? Like you never made me be miss perfect and hide all of my feelings just so you could say that your daughter was truly brilliant,So I'll ask again Like what". The looks I got told me that they understood that I would not be keeping in touch and that after 13 years they had crossed the line. Mr granger stepped towards me and started to say something along the lines of spoiled brat when the door bell rang. "I'll get it" I said and sauntered over to the door. I threw it open and my jaw hit the floor.

_**I was going to end it here but i really really want some reviews so I'm carrying on **_

There stood the malfoy family except Lucius didn't have his normal icy stare Narcissa looked more motherly and lastly Draco didn't have his signature sneer and unbelievably looked more friendly. "Hello Hermione" Said Narcissa kindly "We are you're birth parents."

15 minutes later

Me and the malfoys were sitting in the living room when Mr Granger walked in "Alright thats enough chit chat take the little brat Pay us and GO!" I was beyond shocked at my ex father's attitude. Mrs Mafoy stepped up and said "Clearly you don't know us at all. Because if you did you would know how we got our income and wouldn't accept our daughter in the first place. She raised her wand calmly and looked at me, "Hermione"

_**OK thats the chapter I've worked really hard on it and would love some input. I'm going to try and make it a long story so review review review and I will update**_

_**Love VG 123456789**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fanfic

I like to keep my A/N short so please review and i will update

HP is not mine

Hermione's POV

I could tell by the evil glint in mother's eye that she was about to kill the Grangers. "Mother don't kill them" I said "Why not dear, After all these filthy muggles have done to you they deserve to die" She replied "Well" I started "They may not have been the kindest parent's in the world but they did raise me until you came for me. So for that please don't kill them." Mother seemed to be deep in thought and I mistook her for a statue for a second before saying "Fine" she then turned to the grangers "I will spare your life" I headed upstairs to get my Hogwarts trunk.

"Wow" I said. We had arrived at malfoy manor and wow was the only word I could get out,Its beauty was breathtaking. "Draco and Pearl will take you to your room,Once you are settled in please come and see us" Father said and walked of,Mother close behind. "So what do you think of all this" Draco inquired "Honestly? I'm a little overwhelmed I mean I hated you all through first year and then I find out your my brother, Besides I really don't want to go back to Hogwarts this year because I overheard Harry and Ron calling me a pathetic mud blood and a Know it all" I replied as the tears spilled down my cheeks.

DPOV (Draco)

"How dare they" I Inwardly seethed, Potty and weasel are going to pay big time for this. Me and the Slytherins are going to make there lives hell. I had pearl take the trunk after I had shrunk it down for her. Hermione was still crying so I put my arms around her in a brotherly fashion. After a few minutes she calmed down so I gently guided her down stairs towards father's study. He had this stupid tradition that we had to always call him father as he thought it was a better sign of respect. Knocking politely on the door I heard the normal "Enter" So I walked in,My arms still wrapped around my sister.

Mother immediately rushed over and cuddled Hermione.

"Dear would you like us to take the glammer charm off you?" Mother asked Hermione

Hermione's POV

"Dear would you like us to take the glammer charm off you?" mother asked kindly. All i did in reply was nod. Father pointed his wand at me and muttered an incantation under his breath. When I opened my eyes again the whole room fell silent


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fanfic

I would like to thank my 2 reviewers who hopefully know who they are,Please review review review review

NPOV (Narcissa)

Lucius took the glamour charm off Hermione and I have to say she looked absolutely hair was near our blond,Her features had sharpened and her figure had improved amazingly. All in all she looked like a Malfoy.

"So,how do I look?" She asked We were all to speechless to say anything. Finally Draco snapped out of it and said "To put it simply If we weren't related you would be my girl." She gave him the Malfoy smirk which I didn't even know she knew and said "Sorry bro but I don't date ferrets" I was having enough trouble holding in my laughter when Lucius suddenly burst out laughing. Then hermione started giggling and then me. Before Hermione came our family relationship has always been so strained but maybe we could actually come together as a family.

"Honey" I said "Blaise and Pansy will be coming over soon and would like you to formally meet them" Distaste flashed across her face but it went as soon as it came and she replied in a strained voice "Sure,Why not? and with that she walked calmly upstairs and a few seconds later I heard a big slam.

"That went well" said Lucius and I gave him a death glare and he shut up at last.

HPOV (Hermione)

Once I was in my room I let the frustrations that I've been forced to hold in by the Grangers out. Screaming for the most part. Once I had calmed down I went to my walk in wardrobe dressed to re-meet Pansy Parkinson Draco's Girlfriend and Blaise Zabini His best mate. I eventually chose a short green waistcoat with a long black tank top and green jeans. If I was going to be around slytherin's I might as well dress like one.

I heard a knock at the door and headed downstairs to deal with them. Draco opened the door and Pansy ran straight into his arms for a hug,I had to smile they really were the perfect couple. When he put her down Blaise walked in afterwards and gave him a man hug as they would call it. They started talking when I cleared my throat. All of their heads instantly snapped towards the sound. Pansy looked at me with curiosity,Blaise was clearly checking me out so I winked at him.

"Drake" Pansy said "Who's that?" Draco started to talk but I cut him off "Brother dear,Dont you think I should introduce myself?"

"Brother?" Blaise and Pansy said at the same time

"Allow me to formally introduce myself" I said coolly "I am Hermione Isabella Rose Malfoy The long lost daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy,Formally known as Hermione Granger,Mud blood"

Blaise and Pansy looked guilty and embarrassed, The air was thick with the tension and I was about to walk off when Pansy stepped towards me,I bent down and grabbed my wand out of my boot and gripped it behind my back ready to fire a hex at her,

"Since you formally reintroduced yourself I guess should to, My name is Pansy Parkinson but I prefer Pans and I'm a pure blood"

Blaise stepped up next

"My Name is Blaise zabini and I'm a pure blood its an honor to make your acquaintance."

What he did next shocked us all, He kissed my hand. I'm sure I went beet red

**_OK_**_** that's the chapter I tried to make it longer so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**VG 123456789**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

Merlin. I can not believe that Blaise Zabini kissed my hand, All through first year He never called me mud blood,Just stood there. "So" Draco said obviously trying to take the attention off me "Who wants to go swimming?" We all agreed. Pansy grabbed my hand and raced up stairs. When we got to her room which was in between me and Draco's she turned "Hermione" She said once she was inside "I really am sorry for everything and Would really like us to be friends" Tears started to form in her eyes. Sympathy hit me like a boulder So I gave her a massive hug, "All crying is going to do is make your face red and puffy and I know for a fact that Draco hates that" I laughed. Her tears dried almost instantly. "I know just the suit for you to wear. She dragged me into her closet which was about half the size of mine but she didn't seem to care, After a little while of waiting she handed me a deep red swimming costume with a silver snake running down the side,It tied round the back and was bare until my lower back. "Oh my Gods Pansy I love it" She smiled a little before saying" Its yours" After I had finished changing I went down to the pool to wait for the others. While I waited I cast 2 charms on myself. One made sure no water got into my eyes and the other made me breathe underwater,When the others walked in my breath caught. Pansy had chosen a simple black bikini which made her look really pretty Draco was wearing green trunks with a snake on the waist like mine and Blaise, Oh wow Blaise already had a six pack so It's obvious why I was staring at him and his trunks were like Draco's except his were black with a green snake. Draco Walked in front of me and started stretching when I got up and jumped on his back and he tumbled into the pool,I dodged the splash and he tumbled into the pool. My sides hurt from laughing to much at his bewildered expression " Hey ,lets have a stunt contest, Draco can judge. Blaise was first,He ran of the edge and did an elegant flip and dived into the water, "7 on style 4 on splash, 11 out of 20" Said Draco pansy was next, She ran of a little slower than Blaise but did a back flip of the edge and made a big splash "5 on style,9 on splash 14 out of 20" Draco smiled sheepishly at his girlfriends furious expression and finally it was my turn, I ran faster than both pansy and Blaise and did about 5 tight flips and then a missive cannon bomb. "Oh my god 10 for splash and 8 for style 18 out of 20 you win sis" BOO-YAH" I screamed I then ran up to Draco and jumped on his back again but this time I didn't let go, We both tumbled in to the pool. He surfaced but I shoved him back under. When He came back up I instantly realised I had made a big mistake "WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID,DUMB,MUDBLOOD!" Oh He did not just say that. "Stupid,Dumb,Mud blood Huh? I could be wrong but the last time I checked "MY BLOOD IS AS PURE AS YOURS DUMBASS. In fact" I raised my wand "locomotor mortis" I said simply Draco froze "Mione" he said fear edging into his tone "Begging to a _mud blood_ are we?" I heard voices tell me to stop but I was far from done "Tarantallegra" I screamed at him. He then starts dancing the can can and we all start laughing at him,an idea suddenly occurred to me,"I think I'm going to get this on video. Still sniggering I go to the camera app on my wand and start recording. After a while I got bored and took of the spells,Holding my wand to his throat I say " What did you call me again?"

LATER

I was in my room when it happened. Hedwig, Harry's Owl flew in when I was writing to Luna.

What does he want,I thought

_**Dear mud blood**_

_**Just to let you know you're not welcome at the burrow this year,Or ever. My family has stopped associating with muggles. You're barely worth the dirt under my feet,in fact you're not,Hope you curl up and die as we go down in history for killing voldemort,you are our sidekick anyway,or were at least **_

_**lots of hate**_

_**Harry and Ron,**_

Tears were openly falling down my cheeks as I ran down stairs the hate letter in my hand. I was to busy crying to realise that I ran into my mother. "Oh mum" I sobbed "Honey what's wrong?" She asked clear concern on her face. My heart felt like it was being ripped in two so I just handed her the letter, As she read on the fury grew more and more until her hold on me was just a bit to tight. "Go and tell your brother to meet us at the floo fireplace. And as for you get to Parkinson manor. I nodded and ran to Draco's room to tell him.

Once mum,dad and Draco were gone I walked to pansy's manor which was just around the corner. Pansy's parent's had been informed so when I got there I knocked once and was greeted by a fierce hug. A bottle of butter beer was then thrust into my hand.

Typical pansy

_**I tried to make it longer sorry for not updating in a while review review review review review xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XXX

Ron's POV

Me and harry were in my room talking when he said "Ron,I'm not hanging around with granger anymore" I was utterly confused but I had to agree I was getting tired of her going on and on about pointless crap. "I have to agree with you harry,But how are we going to get our work done?" He seemed to think about this before saying "We'll get that fattie long bottom to do our work". "So I'm thinking when we stop Voldemort we could kill all of those twats who annoyed us Like the slytherins,granger,those sort of people" Harry said darkly "and they cant send us to askaban because we saved them from Voldemort."

Ginny burst in "You really think I'm going to let you kill a mud blood without me?" She said as she smirked at us. Why are we not in slytherin?

Narcissa POV

I can not believe that that that weasly boy and his pot head friend would be so hateful to my daughter We must talk to our lord as soon as possible,The only problem is that they don't talk to muggles anymore so we cant hold that against them. I was deep in thought until I realized that we were there and outside Master's study. We walked in and bowed deeply "My lord," I said. He turned around with his hood up and signaled for me to continue "13 years ago we placed our daughter under the protection of muggles,She has been living those years as Hermione granger,and we just recently got her back,A while after arriving she got this letter from potty and the former blood traitor , We hope you could help my daughter plan a harsh revenge against them." He seemed to be very deep in thought so Me and my family just stood there awkwardly until he said "I have a plan but I must talk to your daughter alone bring her to me in 3 weeks and I will explain further then,leave me" We bowed again which I have to admit is quite annoying and apparated away. When we returned home Hermione had returned and asked if she could invite this girl called Luna for a sleep over, "What house is she in and what is her blood status?" My husband asked her "Raven claw and pure blood" Hermione answered instantly "Up until a week ago I was ashamed to think I had filth for blood" She spat. She is definitely a malfoy. "OK Hermione you may invite her" Hermione shrieked and gave me a tight hug. Once she had ran upstairs I turned to Lucius " I'm going to Hogwarts to talk to that old goat about re-sorting hermione" He nodded once to show he understood. I took my death eater form and flew to Hogwarts as a black shadow I stopped just outside Dumbledore's office and said his password "Moldy Voldy" I hated showing my lord such a sign of disrespect but the cause was urgent. I walked in to see Dumbledore Sitting on his desk eating those cursed muggle sweets "lemon drops". He looked at me through those stupid moon specticals with that even more stupid twinkle in his old eyes. "Hello Narcissa" He said "Mrs Malfoy" I corrected coldly "Mrs Malfoy then, What may I help you with" But before I could say anything he said "I would gladly re-sort your new daughter Hermione" I didn't ask how he knew because as much as I hate ir it the old guy knows his stuff.

Hermione's POV

As soon as Mum said I can invite luna I shrieked and ran to write her a letter,

To My loony Luna

Would you like to stay at malfoy mannor with me untill school starts? Weather you say yes or no I will come and get you anyway

hermione

P.S This letter is a port key and will bring you here in 20 minutes

I summoned my Black owl midnight and got her to take it to her Once she was out of sight I muttered a spell to make my double bed into a queen sized and took out a pair of royal blue pajamas for Luna because her dad died a while ago and she has a made up maid to raise her (Courtesy of me) 30 minutes later I heard a CRACK and turned around to see my best friend.

_**Tried to make it longer please review and would like some ideas for the next chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey readers. Thanks so much for your reviews i really appreciate them,BTW the reason I don't have a beta is because I'm not very patient and like to upload quickly and because I don't know how to send my work to them,As usual review review review xxx**_

__Hermione's POV

"LUNA!" I screamed as I gave her a big hug "MYA!" she screamed back just as loud "how are you?" I asked her kindly, She then proceeded to tell me all about her summer so far and how nice her maid was. "Well Duh"I said "I wouldn't give you a mean maid would I?" we laughed a little before we decided to go see my brother and his HOT best friend Blaise. Walking past pansy's room we suddenly stopped when we heard Draco and Blaise talking. We both put our heads towards the doors intending to listen in.

"Dude what do i do?" asked Blaise.

"How should I know dude you're in love with her" Draco replied. Who's her? I thought to myself

"Yeah but what if she doesn't like me back?" Blaise said worriedly "I mean I kissed her hand when I saw her, I liked her even before I found out she was you're sister". I backed up from the door slowly the shock slowly settling in. Calming down a little I whispered in Luna's ear we need to talk later OK?" She nodded and before either of us could say anything else I walked into the room with my head held high,But not to high so they saw up my nose. Both of their heads instantly snapped up and Blaise went a little red. I smirked and walked across the room and plopped down on Draco's bed next to Blaise. Luna followed suit and sat next to me.

"So" I said casually "What are we talking about",

"Blaise has a crush on this girl" Draco stated earning him an elbow to the rib.

"OK" I said acting a little disappointed even though I knew it was me. Blaise seems to notice this and said

"are you OK Mione?"

"Yeah" I replied

the air was thick with tension until Luna said "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

We all agreed. I produced a bottle and span first. It landed on draco. "Truth or dare my dear brother?" He seemed to ponder it for a second before saying "Truth"

"Do you really love Pansy" I asked fully expecting the answer to be yes. We were all shocked when he said "No,I'm just with her because I wanted a girlfriend and I knew she was all over me"

Draco span the bottle and it landed on Luna. "Truth or dare" He asked "Dare" She replied instantly "I dare you to go downstairs and accidentally call my mum,Mum" Luna went pale but went downstairs anyway to do the dare.

Luna's POV

I can not believe that Draco would dare me to do this When I got to the living room where she was I said "Wheres the kitchen mum?" I then cast a blushing charm on my self and pretended to look embarrassed "I am so sorry Mrs malfoy its just that I don't have parents and it just slipped out" "Its alright Luna you may call me Mum if you wish and you are welcome here every summer if you wish." I didn't expect the dare to be so emotional but I found myself in her arms hugging her and thanking her"

When I got back to Draco's room I explained what had happened and sat down again and spun the bottle. It landed on Blaise. "Truth or Dare Zambini" I said with a smirk "Truth" He said coolly. His eyes widened and he said quickly "NO,WAIT DARE" "To little to late" I smiled before saying "Who do you fancy most at the moment. He muttered something quietly so Draco put in "Sorry mate what was that we cant hear you" He looked up before saying in a clear voice "Hermione Malfoy"

_**And that's the chapter hope you like it as always review Oh and before I forget Luna isn't crazy and wacko in this fic REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XXX**_


	7. Chapter 7 )

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XXX

_1 month later _

Draco's POV

Blaise and Hermione are going out now,I know weird right,Me and Luna are as well. Pansy broke up with me by owl,The letter came by her owl,Regina

_Draco_

_We both know that our relationship is a fake,I also know that the only reason that we're together is because I'm nothing more than a rebound when you need me,I've moved on to Theo now,He treats me a lot better and lets face it I haven't been dumped by him 123 times._

_I hope we can still be friends (If not things in the common room are going to be awkward lol)_

_Pansy_

Me and Pansy are still friends but she's right we're better as Friends. Me and Hermione were in her room looking at the garden when Farther called us down He told me that me and mum were going into town for some last minute school things but I knew mum would tell me, When we "shop" For stuff she always tells me the truth, When we arrived at our cafe she put a silencing charm around us "Your sister is about to meet the dark lord and be given a task,Yours wont come until a few years away but he thinks this task would be perfect for her" I sat there as I let the information sink in, "what is the task?" I managed to choke out, Mum seemed to hesitate before saying "Your sister has to open the chamber of secrets and lure potter in She may also Kill someone if she wishes" I froze

Hermione's POV

Once Mum and Draco were gone Father turned around and said "As a Malfoy , One of the highest pure blood,and Death eater families We are expected to do certain things, Draco Isn't expected to do his task for a few more years yet but The dark lord has heard of you and thinks you would be a wonderful addition to his cause,Also the youngest," I was very shocked but a sinister smile spread across my features and I said "I am ready to meet my master" Farther gave a satisfied nod in response. He led me into the living room when I saw him. Well it wasn't really a him really all I saw was a shadow and when it turned around it didn't have a face. Only a hole where it should of been. Authority and danger rolled of this guy it should of been tattooed on his none existent forehead "Hermione Malfoy" He said in a strong and clear voice "My lord" I replied bowing "Your father tells me you could be usefulto me,But I cannot just give you the mark like that,You must do something to me to prove that you are loyal,But before I give you this task I must ask you a few questions" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver vial. He then told me to drink from it

Voldemort's POV

Once the truth serum was down her throat I asked her "Are you loyal to me" She answered with an immediate "Yes" "Would you do anything i asked you to" I asked again I got the same answer as her previous question "and lastly,Do you hate harry potter?" "With a vengence" She spat." Once the effects had worn off i said to her "Your task is"

_**CLIFFY! As always please review review review **_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people of FF

I am so so so sorry that I hasn't written in a while sorry if this chapter stinks but I have a bit of writers block P.S I am also sunshine 1506 and think I've been hacked review review review

Hermione's POV

"Your task is" Said my lord "To re open the chamber of secrets and terrorize the school,In the proses you must lure down the weasely boy and have the basilisk dispose of him,then I will finish of the potter boy easier than planned."

"But I'm not a parsel-mouth,my lord" I said hastily, He seemed to consider it before saying" I know how to find out" He got up and walked over to Nagini,His freaky pet anaconda (**I think that what she is) **and whispered something that I somehow understood. He said to her _enemies of the heir beware _He then came and sat down and asked me what he said,I repeated it in english. He seemed to be impressed before saying to my father "You're daughter could be my second in command one day and she doesn't seem to be afraid of me like most of my other followers including you,But at least you're loyal." He then told me all about how I could complete my task and by evening I had an awesome plan. I was going to Wait until the term started and... Wait a minute why am i telling you this now its for later :)

Voldemort POV

This is very good even though Hermione is only 13 she has all the qualities someone in my inner circle has. What had me surprised is that she was a parsel-mouth. But how can she be if she's a malfoy. Maybe ... No thats not possible what if Salazar Slytherin blessed her directly thats only ever happened with one other person and he went mad with power and was placed in askaban and given the dementors kiss. Hermione is the latest heir of Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione's POV

I ran straight upstairs to tell Draco about my news and by the end he seemed happy for me but he was hiding something. "Draco whats wrong and don't you _dare_ hide it from me" Even though he wins most of our wrestling matches and he is quite talented with his wand he knows that I am one of the most stubborn people he will ever meet "Oh fine" He sighed " "This is very hard for me to say, OK so Dont interrupt me until I'm finished." I nodded to show I understood. "But I know that you'll be mad if I don't tell you" I prepared myself for the worst "I got a letter from Potty and Weasel and I think you'll want to read it,This should make you're revenge plan a whole lot worse for them" He handed my a folded piece of parchment.

_**Malfoy**_

_**If you hadn't heard yet Me and my family came into some money and no longer associate with muggles or mud bloods like that know it all Granger,we've been sending her hate notes and making her life hell. We know that you love to join us in the fun respond so we can meet up and make a plan**_

_**Ron and Harry**_

By the end I was absolutely furious and had to be held back by Draco but when I was nearly free Blaise,My amazing boyfriend ran in and hugged me, I calmed immidiatly and relaxed against his hold. A while after hugging blaise and hanging with Draco he took out a piece of paper and wrote a reply as Draco

Potter and weasely

I've decided to decline your offer because Hermione and I are now good friends and plus I dont work with blood traitors former or not and Potter Is the boy who just wouldn't die and Basks in all the attention he gets,So I'm not sorry to say that I dont want to be near the likes of grifindorks like you

DM

Finally satisfied i summoned Draco's Owl and sent it with an evil smirk on my face,watching as it flew away.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone,

My good friend Jelly Owl helped me with this chapter so a big thank you to her

As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

_A few months later_

Draco's POV

Arriving at platform nine and three quaters we were instantly met with the filth we call we boarded the train we bumped into the vile former blood traitors commonly know as the weasels and that good for nothing potter.

"Malfoy" Said Ron stiffly "Why did you reject our letter?" Hemione came out from behind me and said " Hello Ron,Harry" . I was generally shocked that she came out from behind me. "MUDBLOOD GRANGER?" They screamed at the same time, "That's Hermione malfoy to you,and she has purer blood than you could ever imagine," I could tell they had made a huge mistake and were captivated by her by her beauty. Weasely stepped forward and said "Mione,you know we were only joking right? Besides we still need your brains to stop Voldemort" Weaslette stepped forward and said "of coarse they meant it I helped them do it and besides you may be a malfoy now but you'll always be a pathetic mud blood in our eyes"

Hermione

I have to admit that her comment stung but i wasn't about to show it, I started with Harry and Ron,"Of coarse you still need me Ron" He smiled smugly thinking I was going to forgive him,"You need me because you and potter are to thick headed and dumb to stop him yourself," I turned on ginny next " A pathetic mud blood am i?,Well let me tell you this,NO ONE EVEN LIKES YOU WEASELETTE,THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVE FRIENDS IS BECAUSE THERE FAKE AND FEEL SORRY FOR YOU," I calmed down a little before saying,"At least I have real friends, and can afford a proper house,that isn't made out of crap and hay" Then I walked off without a second glance. Eventually I found an empty compartment and sat down. Blaise,Draco,and luna came and sat down with me. I took out my ipod and put on Just a dream by nelly and gazed out the window.

Before I knew it we were there and I was putting my school robes on,I looked down and realized I looked like an inflated clown so I shrunk my uniform a few sizes so It was tight fitting and looked right,I put on a bit of mascara and charmed my hair to fall into ringlets so my blond here cascaded around me.

In the great hall

Dumbledork stood up after the first years had been sorted weaslette got into Hufflepuff and the yellow tie looked awful with her red fiery hair. "Students,I must make an announcement,Hermione Granger Found out during the summer that she is actually a Malfoy and her parents have insisted she be resorted,Miss malfoy could you come up here please." I stood up and strolled up between the tables and climbed the steps of the great hall though if you ask me its not all that great,Taking a seat on the stool I noticed i had the attention of every boy in the hall,As the hat was placed on my head it started to shout

_Once brave and kind,_

_You've had a change of heart_

_Slytherin house_

_Is where you must start_

"SLYTHERIN"

The table of snakes cheered as i walked down to meet my proud new house.

I took a seat next to Draco when Dumbledork announced that there would be one more re-sort "Miss Luna Love-good is now living with the malfoys as her parents were killed so miss Love-good must also come to the sorting hat, I sat there in shock as Luna walked up and the hat was also put onto her head "even though you still have you're brains,You have a thirst to prove you're self,I would rather keep you in raven claw but you're heart is not as pure as it once was SLYTHERIN" It screamed again, Luna Smiled as the snakes cheered once again. Luna ran down and gave me a massive hug We grinned as her tie turned green

Another thank you for reading and thanks to Jelly Owl for all you're help she's awsome please review and tell me what you think because i tried to make it longer just for all you amazing readers


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey ff I don't know weather you've noticed yet but I've deleted all my stories except this one. I'm gonna re write them when i finish this one,Don't worry I'm aiming for about 20 chapters for this story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _

Ron's POV

I can not believe that Gran-I mean Malfoys sister is hot now. If me and harry would of just left it and not made her life awful she could be my girlfriend and then I would get a bunch of money. I knew she would be sorted into slytherin just by the way she walked up the great hall. Ginny got sorted into hufflepuff and she looks awful with that yellow tie and a sour expression to match. Then when love good got re-sorted in to the snakes house I knew that we were in trouble. Once the feast was over me and Harry ran to the R.O.R " A place to talk about Granger" I chanted in my head over and over again. When the doors finally opened up there was a massive screen and 2 plush chairs. one was black and one was red. I claimed the black one and harry the red. The screen roared to life and a picture of hermione came up. It whizzed and whizzed until it stopped on a picture of the new granger talking to a shadow,It was on mute so I hit the volume button,

"_Would you do anything I asked you to?" _The shadow asked Hermione

_"Yes" _She responded firmly

"_Do you hate harry potter?" _The shadow inquired again

"_With a vengeance"_ Our ex best friend hissed

"_Then you're task is..."_

Then the screen cut off.

Hermione's POV

Me and my friends walked to the common room entrance. I had gotten 10 wizard numbers of different boys. I would smile sweetly then as soon as they were gone I would toss it in the bin and carry on We came to a picture of a man I didn't recognize but The odd thing about him is his piercing blue eyes. A snake was settling around his neck. "Hey Salazar" Draco greeted "Thats Mr Slytherin to you boy" the picture replied coldly "Sorry" My idiot of a brother muttered "Blaise stepped forward and said "Mr Slytherin, I would like to introduce my girlfriend Hermione malfoy she got her _Task_ This year" The picture seemed to pause before saying "Very impressive oh and hermione call me when you're alone we need to talk" He said in a soft voice. Then he turned to the others and said in a much tougher voice "Are you just going to stand there all day and gawp at me like mindless idiots or are you going to give me the password?" I snickered at my friends embarrassed expressions before saying "black heart" The door swung open and we walked in. Before anyone could get in a word I walked to the very end of the corridor and charmed a room for myself. To put it simply I don't share,I walked in to see a high fireplace in the corner and a massive green sofa with 3 silver plush chairs. There were also 3 doors leading to my kitchen another to my bathroom and one more to my bedroom. I smirked and started to prepare my plan. Hogwarts next reign of terror will begin tomorrow.

While everyone was in bed I snuck out and wrote across the wall near the court yard _**The chamber will be opened once again Enemies of the heir beware.**_I then put blood all over to it and ran back to bed, I woke up the next morning and put my uniform back on I then put on some lip gloss,mascara and made my hair fall straight so it reached my mid back. Then I walked down to breakfast to see that my message had been noticed. Dumbledore was stood infront of it with a look of dread on his face,The other teachers were trying to hold back everyone. Classes passed fairly quickly and On the inside i was grinning the whole day. Me and Luna went to the river bank to talk in Private.

"So what happend with that messege then?" Luna asked

"That my dear was the first step of my plan"

And with that said I summoned my broom and flew towards hogwarts. Thank God Blaise taught me to fly over the summer

_**Hey guys I know That was awful but I really need reviews to help me carry on xxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys

I think im going to end this story as i dont know how to continue it thank you so so much for reading but fear not! I am writing a new story and i hope you enjoyed it. As always I apriciate reviews so keep that in mind thanks guys

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
